When The Past Becomes a Nightmare
by Emiko Gale
Summary: Phoenix and Maya defeated the evil and made peace with their past, right?


**Hello all. I guess I am back to writing Ace Attorney again. But maybe because I recently got Spirit of Justice (And I love it so far!) and because I needed to vent in fanfic form. This fanfic takes place sometime after Trials and Tribulations. There's a little bit of Narumayo at the end (because I am predictable like that) but you can interpret it as platonic if you do so wish.**

 **Also to note this is the censored version, you can read the uncensored version on my AO3 account (winkwink) but then again it's not all that different. Anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom. This is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

Phoenix took a moment to take in his surroundings. The area was slightly misty, almost as if a white frame surrounded every area he saw. But besides that, he seemed to be walking around a college, a familiar looking college at that.

College is a stepping stone for dopey adults on the path of being a less embarrassing person, Phoenix knew this. The lawyer wanted to fade away from this place in a "been there, done that" fashion but everything else seemed to fade away at the sight of a tree. Phoenix looked up at the practically blinding sunlight without wincing. Phoenix stayed there for awhile, even if the quaint tree at a college setting reminded him of the usual cliche. But he blocked it from his memory because he knew the cliche of meeting your soulmate under a tree at college was a load of tarnish.

But then, he saw her again.

The her who he didn't want to mention.

"Feenie..."

She was smiling, the usual smile that would turn all heads and eyes that glowed like rubies. Phoenix clenched his teeth and took a step back while being on his guard.

"You!"

Dahlia Hawthorne did not stir one bit. She flipped her red hair again and twirled her parasol.

"I am here as a reminder-"

Phoenix turned away with anger burning from his eyes but before he could catch his breath and run she appeared in front of him, and close to his body. She stared at him, all of him. Two familiar pink butterflies flew around, getting close to Phoenix's face. He removed his face from the butterflies and they flew back to the tiny, pale-skinned woman with hair as red as scarlet. He also noticed that the green leaves on the tree turned to cherry blossoms, and the petals were falling quickly.

Phoenix refused to say or do anything with her. But in his silence, he heard her every breath and the quaint setting became tense.

"You wanted me Feenie."

She smiled at him, a mocking smile. Phoenix knew no matter where he turned, she would be there.

"No," he cried, his eyes were blank.

Phoenix tried to pull away but Dahlia somehow grabbed his arm, even if she was far more petite than him. She had his arm in her sinister grasp and placed it on her small chest.

"You wanted all of this," her words practically echoed.

Pheonix's hand pressed against her tiny chest even if he wasn't trying to, a sour taste filled his mouth. He wondered why he couldn't break free.

With a shaky voice, he cried, "You're disgusting."

He couldn't even bring himself to speak her name but he tried to try again. "You're..."

She turned to him and gave a sharp smirk with eyes as white as fire. It was a familiar look years ago when she revealed how truly evil she was in court. The two gentle butterflies that flew around her burned to ash.

Phoenix cried in disgust and once again tried to move away but his mouth went dry when he felt two arms around him from behind, smiling at him. The lawyer ended up hurting himself trying to rip her off of him and he nearly fell against the tree, but she faded like wind, her sinister smile the last to appear.

The lawyer thought it wasn't just about her hurting him. A lot of blood was on her hands, no tragic backstory of hers could excuse it. But as he tried to leave this terrible place she appeared again, instead, she had her arms wrapped around his 20-year-old self. His 20-year-old self with the heart sweater that turned into a dark gray. His younger self was crying softly as Dahlia was around him, torturing him with abusive love.

Phoenix gasped, he nearly started to tear up himself but before a tear could fall he yelled as hard as he could even if the area he was stuck in appeared soundproof.

He grabbed onto the two of them and attacked, swiping and chopping, but neither of them screamed, just the older Phoenix. He may have screamed "Damn you!" ten times.

The younger Phoenix seemed to have accepted the attack and Dahlia just smiled as she and the younger Phoenix faded away. She let out one last laugh that echoed.

Phoenix stood up from the fight with beads of sweat falling from his face, both pieces of his past gone. Without looking directly he noticed the tree behind him was completely bare of cherry blossoms. He clenched his eyes shut as a few tears were about to fall from his face, but then, he woke up in a cold sweat.

The couch in the office that wasn't comfortable enough to sleep on and the bright lights above him were unbearable. He was free, but the post-nightmare pain overcame him. It took him a few moments to finally sit up and breathe. But then he heard familiar footsteps and the door open.

"Nick."

Phoenix gasped, "Maya."

Maya was carrying two bags of groceries. "I'm sorry I was out so late but I promise to get to the chores even though it's," she looked at the clock, "around nine thirty now."

Phoenix quickly stood up to look at Maya in the eye and Maya stopped for a moment.

"Nick...Are you alright?"

Phoenix smiled slightly again holding back some tears and hugged Maya without hesitation.

"Nick, I was only out for 4 hours."

Phoenix continued to hug her and while Maya enjoyed his strong arms around her she was concerned if he was ok, especially after the previous case that made many question the definition of evil and the afterlife. But Maya may have needed the hug as well, she felt safe with Phoenix after thinking about her family life.

Phoenix knelt down so he faced her, a dreamy smile was on his face. Maya's cheeks became slightly red as this was a side of Phoenix she never really saw up close. Sure, Maya would give Phoenix a coy smile up close, but she would joke about it. This was a lot of affection at once.

"We defeated the evil together, right Maya?"

Maya was a bit blown away at first but then she grinned.

"Right!"

She had a good chuckle after Phoenix said that, it did feel a bit out of left field. But as she giggled while doing chores she had to admit to herself that she and Phoenix were a bit of a superhero team in their own right. And Phoenix admitted years later that he should've held on to those who filled the darkest skies in his life with stars instead stealing every last star in sight.

Even if it wasn't intentional.


End file.
